Through Imperial Ranks
by popplio123
Summary: This is the story of an Imperial Lieutenant who descends the ranks of the Imperial Military.


Hey guys! I brought you guys a story about a young Imperial Lieutenant in the Imperial Navy. Hope u guys enjoy.

Lieutenant Kal Wardin woke up in his bunk bed aboard the Imperial Light Cruiser _Persecutor._ He realized it was 5:50a AM, an hour before he got on duty to the bridge. He looked out of his window,where the star of Concord Dawn glimmered. He sat on his bed pondering his training at the Imperial Academy on Coruscant. He got dressed and headed out his room. "Good morning sir.", said two stormtroopers that walked by. "Trooper." replied Kal. He went to the mess hall where no one seemed to be at this hour. He got a drink and headed up toward the bridge. His partner, Lieutenant Houston Langes was on duty.

"Ah, Kal, you're up this early.", said Langes. "I could not sleep well.", replied Kal. "It's a beautiful view isn't it Kal? Concord Dawn is just so... blue." "Mhm.", Kal replied. Kal glanced around the bridge, where Imperial technicians were at work, and the troopers who guarded the bridge. Kal sat down at the command chair where he began reading his daily reports. 2 hours passed by as Kal thought about his days at the Imperial Academy where he trained for 4 long years. His mind slipped into the past for a moment recalling on a particular day where he was in the library. He remembered a certain Imperial Officer in a white uniform with blue skin kept glancing at least in his direction. The officer approached him and asked, "What are you reading young man?" Kal was appalled at how polite this officer was. Most officers he met at the academy were rude and arrogant. "I'm reading a book about the history of strategy used in the clone wars." Kal replied. "Hmm... that book could one day save you in a battle. If you know your enemy, you will be able to defeat them.", said the officer as he walked out. Kal snapped back to the present has Langes was calling his name. "Damn, Kal, how many times do I have to call your name?" "Sorry, Langes, just thinking about something."

"I was just about to tell you we have an incoming transmission from Admiral Tylon.", said Langes through his teeth. " Ok, put it through." The holographic image of Admiral Lemerst Tylon came into view. He was known for being a strict and by-the-book admiral and was not known to tolerate failures _. Much like most of the Imperial Hierarchy_ , thought Kal. "MY GOD IM SORRY!!!", yelled a voice down the hall. Everyone on the bridge turned and saw Captain Valern run towards the holidays table. He got there just in time when Lemerst popped into view. "Captain Valern, I have an important mission for the three of your light cruisers. You are to destroy a rebel convoy that is headed your way, they are to reinforce the already resilient rebels on Concord Dawn. No additional reinforcements will be sent. Wish you and your fleet the best of luck. I will not tolerate failures." the hologram blacked out. Captain Valern said alright men, you know what to do. Kal sighed as he went to his station. He wouldn't be able to talk to Langes until this mission was over. All of a sudden, he saw 8 rebel ships come out of hyperspace. Kal analyzed them. _Two supply ships and six Hammerhead Corvettes._ Captain Valern immediately yelled, " OPEN FIRE, DESTROY THOSE REBELS!" Kal nodded at the technicians who were manning the turbolasers to fire. Captain Valern shouted, " WE ARE OUTMATCHED AND OUTGUNNED." That's when Kal's command instincts took over. He walked up to Valern and said, "No captain we stay and fight." "Kal, are you serious? They outnumber us!" Kal replied

" Yes they do. But numbers don't matter if you have the right strategy. If you want to face Lemerst's wrath then retreat." Valern nervously nodded and gave Kal command of the fleet. Kal sat in the command chair and smiled. This was his turn to shine. Remembering what the blue skinned officer said to him that day, he calmly issued his first orders.

So that was the end of chapter one! tell me how you guys enjoyed it! Comment and chapter 2 is coming out thanks!


End file.
